(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a LED heat dissipation device having axial and radial convection holes for meeting the heat dissipation requirement of a light emitting diode (LED), so the heat dissipation device is not only equipped with a function of dissipating heat to the exterior through the surface of the heat dissipation device, but also provided with the air flowing capable of assisting heat dissipation through the hot airflow in a heat dissipation member having axial and radial convection holes (101) generating a hot ascent/cold descent effect for introducing airflow from an air inlet port formed near a light projection side to pass an axial tubular flowpath (102) then be discharged from a radial air outlet hole (107) formed near a connection side (104) of the heat dissipation member having axial and radial convection holes (101).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional LED heat dissipation device generally transmits the thermal energy of LED to the heat dissipation device for discharging heat to the exterior through the surface of the heat dissipation device, and said conventional LED heat dissipation device is not provided with an inner heat dissipation surface formed by axial holes for utilizing the airflow from an air inlet port passing the inner heat dissipation surface formed by the axial holes for discharging heat to the exterior through a radial air outlet hole. The present invention is provided with an axial hole formed on an axial tubular flowpath (102) fabricated in a heat dissipation member having axial and radial convection holes (101), so the airflow from an air inlet part can be used for discharging the hot airflow in the axial hole to the exterior through a radial air outlet hole; therefore beside the surface of the heat dissipation device used for dissipating heat to the exterior, the present invention is provided with the air flowing capable of assisting heat dissipation through the hot airflow in a heat dissipation member having axial and radial convection holes (101) generating a hot ascent/cold descent effect for introducing airflow from an air inlet port formed near a light projection side to pass an axial tubular flowpath (102) then be discharged from a radial air outlet hole (107) formed near a connection side (104) of the heat dissipation member having axial and radial convection holes (101).